chamberlainsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Chamberlain
, Age 7) |species=* Tribrid (Witch, Werewolf, Vampire) |status=* Alive |gender=* Female |job=* Member of the Crescent Wolf Pack * Member of the North East Atlantic Pack * Member of the Witch Community |turned= |family= * Jacob Chamberlain (Father) * Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain (Mother) * Justinian † (Paternal Grandfather) * Esther Chamberlain † (Paternal Grandmother) * Mr. Marshall † (Maternal Grandfather) * Mrs. Marshall † (Maternal Grandmother) * Hectate † (Paternal Step-Grandfather) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Paternal Aunt) * Christopher Chamberlain (Paternal Uncle) * Inadu † (Distant Maternal Relative) |significant sires=* Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain (2012) (to hybrid) |significant spells =* Healing Spell * Telekinesis |actor=* Lily Rose Mumford |title = * Werewolf Princess * My Little Girl (by Jake and Charlie) * Beautiful Little Princess and My Littlest Wolf (by Jake) * Chamberlain Miracle Baby, Hybrid, The Demon Spawn (by Christopher) * Baby Girl, Magical Miracle Baby (by Charlie) * The Wolf, Devil Child, The Hybrid Baby (by Graysin) * Sweetheart (by Jake, Charlie and Christopher) |hair color= * Brown |eye color= * Brown }} Hope Chamberlain is a major recurring character of The Chamberlain Saga. Hope is the tribrid daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain. She is the granddaughter of Justinian, Esther Chamberlain and two unnamed werewolves, as well as the step-granddaughter of Hectate. She is also the niece of Adalyn and Christopher Chamberlain. She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his twin-brother Christopher's words about his newborn child being their family's hope. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Chamberlain. Hope was conceived and it was revealed that Charlotte was pregnant. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Marshall lineage, Hope is werewolf royalty. Hope is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Marshall Family and an unnamed family of werewolves. Hope is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Hope was sent away to be raised by Christopher, in order to protect her from her father's enemies. Her death was faked to protect her. However,, Esther had found Christopher whilst he is with Hope at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Hope is living with Charlotte and Christopher (stepfather) in the Bayou, and by the end of the third season, she is living with Charlotte on the road. By the fourth season, she lives with Charlotte and the Chamberlain Family at the Abattoir. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall slept together and conceived a child. The witch Graysin Blackwell revealed that Charlie was in fact pregnant with Jake's child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." She later revealed that it was because of Jake's werewolf side that Hope was conceived. Graysin then demands that Jake help him or he will kill the baby and it's mother. Jake initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Charlotte and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Christopher Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Christopher asked him about Charlotte and their unborn child, Jake replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout The Chamberlain Saga Personality Even when she was a baby, Hope was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlotte, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Jake when he said that both Charlotte and Hope were fighters. Both times it is implied that Hope inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Hope's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Adalyn says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Hope seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Hope has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Physical Appearance According to Christopher, Hope looks like her mother. On the other hand, Jake blissfully implies that Hope has inherited his eyes. Now, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. As a Chamberlain, she has the Chamberlain birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her father and relatives. Powers and Abilities Hope is a witch, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Chris, Hope's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. According to various witches, Hope has the potential to be the greatest witch the world will ever know. Thanks to being apart of the Chamberlain Bloodline, Hope has shown incredible power. She has already shown the intellect of a witch and is adept when using telekinesis. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses is seen while other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Hope was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Jake. As the very first vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid of its kind, Hope has abilities unique to herself: *'Unique Blood '- Due to her status as the first purebreed Hybrid, the Hope's blood has a few unique traits. **'Healing '- Theorized by Chris, Hope's blood can heal wounds, similar to her father, as seen when she healed her mother, Charlotte, due to the fact that both share the same blood. The healing factor of her blood appears to be very potent, as the baby is still developing inside of her mother's womb. **'Vampire/Hybrid Creation/Transition'- The Hope's blood is capable of transitioning werewolves into hybrids. Due to the Hybrid Curse never having been placed upon her, the hybrid's turned by Hope do not need doppelganger blood to complete their transition. **'Sire Bond '- Hybrids turned by the Hope's blood are sired to it, and, by extension, her mother Charlotte. *'Invitation' Immunity - Due to the fact that the Hope is capable of owning property (something which vampires and hybrids themselves can't do) as confirmed she will be immune to the invitation rule which most vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. *'Spell-breaking' - Due to Hope's witch ancestry, he blood is a potent binding agent which can break convoluted spells. This is shown when it breaks the confinement spell which a witch put over Chris's body to prevent it from being removed. *'Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination '- The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance '- The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Mediumship '- The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions '- The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry '- The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Sensory '- The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch. **'Special Psychic Gifts '- Some witches, such as Graysin Blackwell, have special psychic abilities. Graysin claims she has the special gift of detecting whether or not someone is pregnant. '' *'Elemental Control''' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Potion Making '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Hope's weaknesses are currently unknown. She's expressed that she cannot control it. However, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Hope will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Hope wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Hope is the only daughter and child of hybrids Jake Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall. She is also the only niece of Adalyn and Christopher Chamberlain who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Justinian and Esther, and the step-granddaughter of Hectate, who tried to kill her, as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Charlotte is Hope's mother and it is shown various times that Charlotte strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlotte grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Jake, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Graysin and the Harvest girls kidnapped Hope, and tried to kill her. Charlotte was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Charlotte made a promise to herself and to Hope that she (Hope) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Hope away with Christopher to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Hope is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Jacob Chamberlain Jake is Hope's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Charlotte that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Jake, best seen in his reconciliation with Christopher. With the child being born, Jake is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Hope and Jake's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Jake sacrificing himself to save his family. But Hope's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Jake shared stories from his long life, Hope showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Hope knows what Jake is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Jake 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Hope deems Jake her 'fairytale prince'. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Hope's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Hope's birth, Charlotte and Jake decided to give Hope away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Jake told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Hope and became her guardian; he often told Hope stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Hope returned to Los Angeles after Esther found them. Christopher gave a promise to Charlotte that he will stay with Hope, protect her and help raise her, as Charlotte doesn't want Jake to be the only one Hope knows. Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. * If Hope was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Jacobdotter (daughter of Jacob). * Hope is named after, according to Christopher, the Chamberlain's family's hope to thrive as a family. Trivia Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Hope seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Hope adores her father and it's clear how much Jake loves her. Jake was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Hope has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Hope has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Hope sees her mother, she's always laughing.* *Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Charlotte is killed by Graysin. Subverted in that Charlotte woke up in transition, due to dying while Hope's blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Jake notes, Hope has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:The Chamberlain Diaries